Stand my ground
by Marjon
Summary: A thick layer of snow, four brothers and childish ideas. What more do you need to create a snowball fight? No slash


STAND MY GROUND  
_By: Marjon_

Category: Four Brothers

Pairings: None

Warnings: This will only contain some minor language. If you don't like, you'd better leave.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this all

Summary: A thick layer of snow, four brothers and childish ideas. What more do you need to create a snowball fight?

_A/N: Just a sweet little story of our four beloved brothers. Anyway, enjoy!_

- - - - - -

"_Creativity is the sudden cessation of stupidity." -- Edwin Land_

- - - - - -

On the ground lay a thick layer of snow, the kind of snow that just seems to be made for a snowball fight. The exact thing Jackie had had in his mind.

The four brothers walked on the empty streets of their city Detroit. It was almost Thanksgiving and that meant Bobby, Angel and Jerry came back to the house where Jack and Evelyn Mercer both lived.

The thought had come into the mind of the youngest Mercer almost as soon as they walked outside the front door and he saw the snow. It had been a long time ago the four of them were together, and a snowball fight seemed to be something perfect. Jackie and Bobby walked on the sideway and Jerry and Angel on the street, a row of cars dividing them in two little groups it almost seemed.

Jackie slowed down his pace, and bowed down to grab some of the snow that would just stick together perfectly. Silently he cursed himself for putting on his black fingerless gloves, so the snow froze the top of his fingers but there was nothing he could do about that now. Bobby turned around to see what the youngest was planning to do, not ready to what happened next.

An almost perfectly thrown snowball hit the back of Angel's head, making it even go forward by the amount of force with which it was thrown.

With a low growl Angel grabbed some of the white snow of the car currently between the four of them, and threw a ball back, aiming at Jackie. Unfortunately the marine had not learned him how to throw a good aimed snowball for it crashed at the head of the oldest Mercer brother.

"Sorry, Bobby!" Angel said with a laugh, ready to hide behind Jerry. "I swear I did not mean to hit you!"

"The hell you weren't!" Bobby replied, and grabbed the ball of snow from Jackie's hands who had been making one, throwing it towards the two not far away from him.

Jackie laughed as he looked at the display in front of him. The good old times. Man, how he missed them when he was just alone with Evelyn. She was a nice woman, and that was even a big understatement, but he doubted she could give him something like this.

However, the ball Bobby had thrown was not aimed at Angel, but at the other black male.

"Oh come on man, I didn't even do anything!" Jerry said in a pretty whiny voice. Bobby simply smirked at the comment, but knew Jerry would anticipate in the fight soon enough.

Jackie made another ball, and was ready to throw it when he was pulled down by his oldest brother, apparently just in time as a snowball went just over his head.

"Thanks, I guess." He said, smiling slightly. When he looked over the car again he saw that Jerry and Angel had moved from the street to the sidewalk at the other side of the street.

"We need to make a little plan. One that kicks ass, 'cause we will do that." Bobby commented, already starting with a small pile of snowballs.

The blue-eyed teen realized what was going on and started to help to get a larger pile. It seemed Angel and Jerry had started to do the same as there were no snowballs thrown for a few moments.

The pile started to grow and grow and quickly it was a little white mountain it seemed. Jackie still cursed himself for not bringing any normal gloves instead of his fingerless ones, something Bobby had teased him about already, but he wouldn't leave his brother's side now. They had to win this fight after all.

Jackie grabbed some snow from the ground, there was not much left around them with the large pile made, and forced it into a ball. Bobby had copied him and nodded when he was ready. The second eldest brother stood up a little, apparently wanting to hit the other team, and was definitely not ready when two balls came towards him at almost the same time. Jerry let out a loud curse and dodged the first but got hit by Bobby's ball a moment later.

However Jackie had not foreseen Angel would also be ready to throw a ball, his one managed to hit him right in the middle of the face.

"Argh!" He growled, while the other three males laughed, even Bobby who was with him.

"Don't worry," Bobby whispered. "I've got a plan."

The teen raised a questioning eyebrow as he looked towards his older brother, trying to get off the now melting snow of his face. He leaned closer and listened to the plan Bobby had thought of. It didn't even sound that bad at all. He just needed to get away unseen.

Taking two snowballs with him, Jackie sneaked away from the car they were behind to the next. And to another one. He looked around a corner carefully and saw his three brothers in a large fight where snowballs flew from one side to the other in a quick way. Even alone Bobby was doing an excellent job!

Apparently neither Angel nor Jeremiah had seen him leave his place, maybe they thought he would be making some more snowballs for Bobby, or he was just too ashamed from the ball he had gotten into his face not much earlier. When he saw no one was watching his way he quickly crossed the streets, staying as low as he could.

Taking sharp breaths he looked around a corner again, this time seeing Jerry and Angel from their left. They hadn't noticed him yet, which he was grateful for. Jackie checked if both of his snowballs were still intact and threw them quickly towards his two black brothers, hitting the pair perfectly.

Of course they had noticed him now and focused their attention to him instead of Bobby now.

"Bobby!" Jackie called out as he ran away. The said male laughed out loud at the actions of his little brother but went to save him nonetheless.

But by the time he had reached the other, Jackie was already tackled down by Angel, both of them laughing loudly. Angel now tried to put snow into Jack's clothes, who on his turn tried to push the other off. Jeremiah stood not far away, not wanting to anticipate in it yet laughing at the pair on the ground.

Jackie finally got the chance to get up when Bobby pulled the same trick on Angel as who did so to Jack. "Payback time." Bobby said, smirking.

"Oh, holy mother of God! That's freezing!" Angel whined, all the while trying to get the now melting snow out of his clothes. "Jerr, help me out!" The said male just shook his head at the comment, and smiled widely at the scene in front of him.

The youngest of the Mercers took Bobby's hand, and let himself being pulled up. "Thanks." His wet, disheveled hair clung to his face, his clothes were soaked and his fingers were frozen.

"Can we go h-home?" He asked, even his voice stuttered a little as his teeth clattered together from the cold. The others nodded, chuckling and smirking at the state their little brother was in.

"Sure, little fairy." Bobby commented as he started to walk towards the house, not waiting for the others to follow him.

A hard glare was sent his way, but Jackie ran after his older brother nonetheless to catch up on him. Jerry and Angel followed in a little slower pace.

Soon they reached the house and when they walked in a surprised Evelyn looked from the kitchen to the front door, where her sons just came through.

"What have you all been up to?" She asked, shaking her head as she saw the state they were all in.

"Nothing." The four said at the same time.

"How come I find that hard to believe?" Evelyn muttered, chuckling as she went back to the kitchen.

Jackie smiled to himself, pleased at the way the afternoon had went. It had gone even better than he had imagined. Hopefully there would still be some snow tomorrow morning, because he just got a great new plan. One he knew Angel would not be so pleased about when he woke up. A smirk appeared on his lips when he went upstairs to take a hot shower and to put on some dry clothes. This was going to be one of the best Thanksgivings he had ever had…


End file.
